So not in
by lufflufflife
Summary: The Clique is staring high school and drama is on the horizon. Will they be able to stick it out together? Maybe, but it won't be easy.
1. Meet the Clique

Well, the clique has stayed strong and intact for years, Massie has led her merry band of fearsome shoppers through the thick and the thin, from when they all met in third grade to their eighth grade graduation - She's been there for them, they've been there her. They've had their fall outs, they've fought, they've been at odds with one another. But in the end they had always returned and reunited happily and as friends once more. However, they've spent the summer apart - And everyone has changed. Now with such different personalities, will the Pretty Committee be able to survive 9th grade... Together?

* * *

><p><strong>MEET THE CLIQUE...<strong>

Massie: Massie is as fabulous as ever, taller, bustier, richer. And also more famous than ever - Or so she thinks. She spent the summer doing make-up commercials and extra work in movies. Now she's more stuck up than ever, having some distorted image of reality - It's like she thinks she's an A-List celebrity! She knows she's not but, hey, she's had more camera time than Claire - Something she's definitely going to rub into her face as much as possible. The pretty brunette is ready to rule High School, and she's confident that she'll be able to do it, she's Massie Block after all, and the fact that she's dating cute upperclassmen Charlie Monroe helps. But will she be able to keep her clique in line? Of course she can, but it won't be easy, especially when she begins to see them as nothing more than B-listers... Will she have to ditch them all together?

Claire Lyons: She auditioned for Cut in Two, a gut-wrenching horror flick that was certain to be a hit in the box office, during July - And she didn't get the part. She was dissed completely. Now her spirit has been crushed, and her passion for acting is gone - And she's actually jealous of Massie. Like the great best friend she was, she spent the whole summer faithfully going to Massie's shoots, and watching her resume expand. Claire only had one movie. A movie that had happened almost two years earlier - How pitiful. Nobody knew who she was, but everyone seemed to know Massie - Everywhere they went she had women commenting, "Oh your the girl from the Beautiful n' Rich ad! Aren't you?" Of course she was. Claire hadn't signed a single autograph in months. And worst of all, Cam's been sneaking around with a certain Latina beauty. What's going on here?

Alicia Rivera: Her father, her rich lawyer daddy, was thrown in jail for indecent exposure in a court room - He showed up drunk and in the nude. It didn't make matters any better that he held a knife at the cop who came to arrest him, and then stabbed him once in the arm - Turns out he had been drinking because her mother was having an affair. Drinking the sorrows away. Her mother is assuring her that things will be fine, but with the money-maker of the family in jail, what's going to happen to them? When things start getting taken by the bank, Alicia really starts worrying, and she'll do anything to hide her diminishing wealth from the rest of the PC. But surely they'll notice when she starts wearing heap knock offs...

Dylan Marvil: The girl had a completely boring summer, spending it in Cali with her mom as she did two months of the show for the Daily Grind in "sunny sunny California!" Not much has changed with her - Except for the fact she's tan and now a size zero, and still losing weight rapidly - She's beginning to see faults in the other PC members and is kissing major ass to Massie. Just might be time she earns beta status, no?

Kristen Gregory: Is so out it's not even funny - She's still poor, still wearing cheap knock offs, and still too focused on school. She still has overbearing parents and she's never getting anytime to hang out with her crew. She tries to keep up with them, but is failing so hard it feels like she's not even a member of the a-list clique anymore. Who knows how long she will be...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer.<strong>

I don't own The Clique - Lisa Harrison does. I am not affiliated with her in any way shape or form either. I don't own The Clique in this chapter, nor will I ever in any chapters yet to come.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

**The first day**

Massie strutted over to the range rover, a smirk plastered on her face, today was her first day of high school and she knew she was a complete ten. She looked, well, hot. No other way to say it really - Or wait, there was just one other way. Perfect. Yes, Massie Block looked perfect. She wore a cute denim mini skirt, thank you Ralph Lauren, that complimented her toned, tan, legs perfectly. Now standing at five foot six, her legs were easily one of her best features - Long and luxurious. She matched those with a pair of black stilettos, that only made her look taller. She had read in cosmo that being tall was an attractive quality to have, and catching her reflection in the car door she had to agree, she had been cute before her growth sprout - But now she was just gorgeous, and obviously people agreed, she smirked again thinking of her summer jobs. Her shirt was a white v-neck, thank you again Ralph Lauren, that totally flaunted her newly sprung b-cups and her hair was curly in a care-free but pristine kind of way. Her trusty charm bracelet was on her wrist as usual, and gold hoops swung from her ears, she had gone back to her seventh grade look in a way too - necklaces coated her neck, a huge mess of them. Make up had been done carefully, she had gone for a natural look - She used a careful shades of brown on her eyes lids, then applied mascara and eyeliner. And of course, she had on gloss - Who could go anywhere without it? She knew she looked hot, but the moment she sat down next to her trusty friend Claire a flood of worries came to her. The alpha wasn't made of steal you know, she still feared those high school halls. Hopefully things would go smoothly - But what if's? kept coming into her mind. What if she totally screwed up her first walk into the school? What if she slipped? What if the upperclassmen alphas didn't like her? What if she was destined to become an LBR? Not possible, right? Right. Massie Block had never been an LBR - and now, if it was possible, she was even further away from being one than she had been back in eighth grade. She was perfect.

"Hey Mass," the quiet voice of her best friend shook her from her thoughts, and the brunette turned to look Claire over. "Hey Kuh-laire," she smiled warmly at her as she surveyed her outfit. She wasn't looking bad, actually - She was looking pretty cute. She was dressed in blue true religion skinny jeans and . . . thongs. No keds, good, the alpha sighed with relief. The shoes weren't the best, low budget definitely, but better than keds. Her toes were looking good too, they had gotten a pedicure the week before and her toe nails still had a perfect coat of hot pink paint on them. Her shirt was simpler, just a soft pink t-shirt - probably from the gap, ugh - but she topped it with a white cardigan. She looked good, well - Good enough, better than she had expected. "Nice job, Kuh-laire." She finally decided giving her a nod of approval before turning to her bag and pulling out a copy of Vogue, she started leafing through the pages a bored expression on her face. Claire watched her, a confused expression crossing over her face. "Uh, Mass?" She asked, the alpha turning her head to look at her, her expression unchanging. "What?" She asked, her voice irritable. Massie wasn't all that sure of why her friend got on her nerves so easily, but it had been happening a lot recently - Maybe she was just outgrowing her, maybe she needed a change of company. "Aren't you gonna rate me?" Claire asked, nibbling at her bottom lip nervously, it was obvious by her actions that she knew she was skating on thin ice. "Gawd, no! Not yet," gosh she was still such an LBR sometimes she thought, rolling her amber eyes as she turned back to her magazine. "Nawt until everyone is here." Did Claire really think that she was better than Leesh, Dyl, and Kris? "My gawd, are you really _that _self concsious? You need me to tell you how you look the moment I see you? If you have that low of self esteem, you really should get the hell out of the Pretty Committee." Her voice was unemotional, cold, and her eyes were focused on Vogue. She knew it might have been harsh - But Massie was in no mood for Claire's LBR antics. It was the first day of High School, she needed sometime to think about things other than what she was wearing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Massie saw her friend's eyes wet slightly - She turned away from her and faced the window. Again her eyes rolled, "Grow up," she muttered under her breath, earning a sharp inhale from Claire. She wasn't used to Massie talking to her like this, it had been... Well over a year since her friend had spoken to her with such venom in her voice. "Sorry Mass," she decided on saying a minute later, moving her had up to her face she swiped away a tear. Hopefully her mini-crying hadn't ruined her make up, the last thing she wanted was to be cut down by Massie because of smudged mascara. "I didn't realize you'd be such a -" bitch today. She cut herself off, knowing that would be the worst thing she could say to her, period. ". . . Such a _what _Claire?" Memories from when Claire first stood up to her flooded back to her, she stared at her blond friend with cold fury in her eyes. "What am I being like today?" She wasn't really dumb enough to do the exact same thing again, was she? "Nothing Mass, I mean... I didn't realize you'd be so busy this morning. I shouldn't have bothered you." _Smart choice_, Massie thought with a smirk as she turned the page. "It's fine Kuh-laire. What should I expect? It's been awhile since we've all gotten together to do ratings. You're not used to it." A sigh from Claire - She knew that was as close as an apology as she would get from the brunette. Claire shrugged slightly and pulled out her phone sending a quick text to cam - hey, meet me n front skwl? a moment later it blared out a ring town, hey there Deliah, it was their song. Hers and Cam's. A groan came from Massie, and Claire quickly switched it to silent mode - She didn't want to piss her off anymore than she already was. no, worry, can't. read the text and her heart dropped. y not? i wz rlly wantin to compare schedules... :C she texted back quickly and hit send. She knew she sounded whiny, but she couldn't help it. Her day was not going well at all. don't b sad, u'll b c'n me sooner than u think. came his reply, and the blond girl furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. What the heck did that mean? ? she sent, hopefully that would earn a more detailed explanation. u'll c. his text came, and she gave up, showing her phone back into her pocket.

The rest of the ride to Alicia's house was silent, it was only about ten minutes but it felt like forever - Massie just spent it looking at vogue, and Claire spent it staring out the window. It was all making Issac, who was used to the girls squealing over boys and gossiping, very nervous. It was only when they stopped at the gate to the Rivera's rolling mansion did Massie look up from her magazine, the brunette looked out of the window carefully - She hadn't seen much of Alicia during the summer, only at the Friday night sleepovers. Not much of Kristin or Dylan either - It was Claire she had spent the most time with. Clingy, clingy Claire had gone to every single one of her jobs with her, like a leach. She hadn't even been invited, just hopped into the range rover after Massie. It was pathetic. She watched the dark haired beauty strut her stuff as she walked over to the car and a wave of jealousy overcame her, that bitch - Massie had blossomed into a near goddess over the summer, but still she wasn't as pretty as Alicia. She had an exotic look - and bigger boobs - that Massie lacked, and it made her mad. She was looking chic in a short sleeved Marc Jacob's sweater dress, it was black and white, horizontal stripes. It was cut high, and showing quite a bit of leg - the fabric stopping just below the girl's butt. She dimmed down the leg-revealing look by pairing it with a pair of knee high boots. A single strand of pearls were tied on her neck, and the girl paired them with simple pear studs. Massie knew she had the better outfit and smirked - Alicia might have been hotter than she was, but Massie was still best dressed. The Latina beauty had smoky eyes, but nude lips - Huh, that was odd. It was unlike a girl in the PC to be without gloss. She shrugged it off though, whatever - Alicia's choice, right? It wasn't like she looked bad, far from it. A boy was with her - Very familiar, shaggy dirty blonde hair... One blue eye... One green eye. Cam Fisher - Strange, Massie thought. "Hey Kuh-laire, what - Is your boyfriend shagging Leesh?" She turned, arching an eyebrow at her friend. "What?" Claire asked shrilly, thinking back to camp in seventh grade... She pressed her face against the window, they were awfully close to each other... "N-no way, Mass. He's probably just here to surprise me." She said trying to sound confident. "He texted me saying he'd see me sooner than I thought, this must be what he meant." Massie shrugged - And Claire could tell she wasn't buying it. If Massie didn't, why should she? Fear pounded in her heart, but she tried to push it away. Cam wouldn't cheat on her.

"Hey girlies," Alicia cried, throwing her arms around Massie and taking a seat next to Claire. "Long time no see, pretties. You guys look ah-mazing," ah, it was so Alicia to bring some pep into the tension filled car. It was also just like her to notice how intensely Claire was glaring at her. "Thanks chi-ca, you look stunning as usual." Massie said with a warm smile, Cam was soon shoving his way through, taking a seat between Massie and Alicia - "Um, Cam?" Claire said pointedly, obviously wondering why her boyfriend wasn't sitting next to her. "Hey Claire!" The cute boy said, eyes bright, he leaned over Alicia breifly and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek. "Told ya you'd see me sooner than you thought you would!" Claire felt something on her cheek after he kissed her, ew, spit? She tried her best not to cringe, deciding she'd wipe it when nobody was paying attention. "You sure did," she smiled back at him knowing obviously that he was just trying to be a good boyfriend and surprising her on the first day of school. "So Cam, you and Leesh were hanging out?" Massie's voice sounded, smug and knowing. The alpha definitely knew something was going on between Alicia and Cam. "Um..." The dirty blond boy blinked rapidly, "Well, you know. Josh asked me to drop off her jacket, she left it at his house." Massie eyed him coyly, a smirk playing at her mouth. "He couldn't just give it to her at school?" Cam shrugged fidgeting uncomfortably. "I dunno, Mass. I just did what he asked me to do." Nobody paying attention, Claire raised her hand and wiped at her face. It was sticky. Not spit. She looked at her finger tips, her mouth gaping slightly. It was pink, shiny - It was gloss. Her boyfriend didn't wear gloss, he wasn't gay. She looked over to Alicia, her nude lips... Quickly she put to and together, and tried her best not to cry. She was losing Cam to the hottest girl in Westchester. She looked over at Massie, eyes hopeful and pleading. The alpha met hers and simply shrugged, wasn't like there was anything she could do, Cam and Alicia could do whatever the heck they wanted - Not matter how uncool it was.

Everyone in the car was laughing and joking soon enough, talking about how great it would be to be at high school - They spilled their worries and comforted each other. Everything seemed normal, all the tension seemed to be gone. But, it was still very much there. Before long they were at Dylan's house, and they came to a hault in front of her house - Dylan walked out like she was a model on a catwalk, her hair was silky straight and her eyes were determined and fierce. And she was a size zero. Dylan had lost major weight over the summer - Nobody knew how, really. Her eating habits didn't change. But she lost the weight, and she was pretty damn happy about it, and everyone was happy for her. "Hey girls," the thin read head smirked as she opened the door, did a little spin and struck a pose. "What do you think?" Massie was surveying her outfit, of course. Ultra skinny skinny jeans, a cute pair of white flats, and a skin hugging white tank top with a black cardigan on top of it. She was definitely flaunting her new body. "Very cute," Massie said with an approving nod as she scooted over to make room for her. She didn't take up much space, needless to say. "Cam, get in the back." Massie barked at the boy, who quickly did so - No questions asked, it was obvious he didn't want to screw around with Massie. Smart boy. "Thanks," she said a moment later and soon they were driving again. Dylan was munching down cookies, and Claire smiled - New look, same personality. And she was grateful for that - It seemed everyone else had way different personalities. Massie was bitchier than she had ever been before, Alicia was a man stealer, and now Claire couldn't even defend herself against Massie like she had been able to before... And Cam was a cheater. Just great. By the time they got to Kristen's house, the radio was blaring. It seemed to be a real party, that's for sure, but Massie's thoughts were wandering - Were these girls really cool enough for her to rule the school with this year? She was having her doubts. Sluts weren't in, and it seemed that's where Alicia was headed - Pigs weren't either, and that's what Dylan was. She was thin though, and Alicia was hot, so there was no real definite reason to drop either of them yet. But Claire? She had never really fit in.

Out strutted Kristen, wearing all shit - Well, non-designer anyway. Looked like she had adapted Claire's poor Gap taste as she was dressed in skinnies from there, and her shirt was from there as well - It was a white button up which she left unbuttoned, wearing a hot pink tank top under. Her shoes were black flats, and she had on a pair of non-prescription glasses. The rims were also hot pink, they were the kind that were 'in' now. Wide rimmed and geeky in a totally cute kind of way. Massie sighed, disappointed in Kristen - This was an outfit she would have expected from Claire. It wasn't bad looking, but it wasn't incredible either. It just wasn't PC enough. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she rocked the geek look though - Massie gave her props for that, then silently prayed this was just an outfit to get by mom with. "Mom outfit?" Alicia echoed her thoughts. "Gawd, I hope so." But it wasn't, Kristen climbed inside the car and didn't remove anything. She stayed as she was - Geeky chic, but not quite PC. "Gawd, what are you wearing?" Dylan was the one to question it, letting out a loud belch. "Geek's trendy now, guys, where have you been?" Kristen giggled back, sticking out her tongue. "Um, it's not THAT trendy, Kris. It's not IN in." Alicia snapped, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Yeah, Kris. You should have picked a better first day outfit." While the words she said wasn't mean, her voice was harsh - And Kristen frowned. "Well... Sorry guys. Tomorrow's will be better, I promise." Her voice was soft, and a frown crossed her face. "Yeah, it had better be." Massie said coldly, staring into the space in front of her. "I promise, it will be."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

"Don't drop us off at the school, Issac." It wasn't long before the alpha was instructing the driver, causing the other girls and Cam to look at her in utter and complete confusion. "Here is fine - It will give us a chance to do outfit checks away from the LBRs." Massie explained to her friends with a dismissive wave of her hands. They were only a block away from the school anyway. Issac listened to her, offering no complaint - He was probably tired of the drama-filled girls and was likely to be glad to get rid of them.

Massie opened the door quickly, stepping into the warm September morning, sun shined into her eyes and she blinked irritably. She reached into her bag and pulled out some sunglasses, an alpha always came prepared after all. She turned her attention to her friends then - "Alright, Kuh-laire, now we can do ratings." Cam just kind of hovered awkwardly away from the girls. Obviously he didn't feel comfortable around them. Rightfully so too - He was no pretty committee member. "Kay, you can go first since your so enthusiastic about it." The brunette rolled her eyes at Claire.

"You sure Mass? You could go first if you want, it's cool." Claire's smile was warm and genuine. It made Massie feel disgusted. The girl had never really fit into the PC just for this reason alone - She was too nice. "Kuh-laire, are you deaf? I said you're going first." She snorted then went back to examining her outfit. True religion skinny jeans, thongs, tee shirt, cardigan. "I give you an eight point nine, hate the t-shirt and the shoes are pretty b-list." Came her bland reply, it was pretty good for her. She looked over at Dyl, Kris, and Leesh - "Your ratings?"

Alicia's eyes squinted as she surveyed Clair expertly, obviously she was giving this a bit more thought than Massie had - But then again, Massie had probably been thinking about what to give their outfits the whole way there. "I agree with Mass," she shrugged after a moment. "What does Cammy think?" She asked her voice bright and flirty, she turned and batted her eyes at Claire's boyfriend.

The cute soccer player shrugged, a smile playing at his lips as the spanish beauty batted her eyes. "I agree with Leesh." He said quickly, bashfully. Claire's fists clenched as she witnessed the scene - And her eyes moistened. "Thanks you guys," she mumbled anyway. It wasn't that bad of a rating, she supposed.

"I'll give you a nine." Kristen said after a moment, jumping to Claire's defense in a totally under the table kind of way. The poor members of the pretty committee always stuck together on things like this, they couldn't afford the finer things in life like the other members could. "Thanks Kris," Claire smiled at her, genuinely grateful. "I'd give you higher, but I hate thongs, sorry girlie." The smartest member of the PC said jokingly smiling back, it made Claire feel strangely better.

Dylan burped, and the girls giggled into their palms - "I give you a nine too." Claire smiled at her, but Dylan wasn't really smiling back, she was too busy munching down cookies. It was a real wonder how the red head had lost so much weight when she ate like that.

"My turn?" Kristen guessed with a shrug stepping forward and doing a spin.

"You know how I feel about it," Massie mumbled rolling her eyes. "Eight point one... Props for being able to pull of the whole nerd thing, I guess. But I don't like it. Sorry." Kristen frowned - Obviously she was upset at the fact that Claire had gotten a higher rating than her. That never happened, ever. She sighed though and braced herself for the other girls' ratings.

"Solid eight," Alicia said scrunching her face up in disgust. "What's with you lately, Kris? You don't even seem like you're one of us anymore." And Massie couldn't agree more - But she decided not to say anything for the time being. "I'll give you a nine point three. I think you look really cute," Claire's reply came a warm and genuine smile on her face - She was being as honest as could be, she really did like what Kristen was wearing, it wasn't just a pity vote.

"Eight point five," Dylan belched out a moment later, she didn't say anything either way - No compliment or insult. But her eyes were like daggers as she surveyed the blond soccer star. It was definitely an odd sight to see, a pretty committee member dressed so poorly on such an important date. She shrugged, oh well - She knew she looked good. "Me next!" The now thin red head burped with a giggle.

"You seriously have to stawp the burping thing, Dyl." Massie snapped before she rated waving the air in disgust. "We're in high school now, we do nawt need people thinking we're a bunch of LBRs because we have somebody scarfing down cookies and belching all over the place like some guy." Nobody stepped in to defend, or agree with Massie, but Claire gave her a tiny smile. Always the nice one. "Anyway, I'll give you a nine-six. Pretty good. What you're wearing really compliments your new figure."

Dylan wasn't sure what to say, but nodded - "Alright." She was glad Massie had complimented her loss of weight, but hurt that she hated her burping - And a bit pissed. Massie was her BFF she was supposed to accept her regardless of her embarrassing qualities! "Nine-seven," Claire said a moment later a grin on her face. "You look really hawt!"

Dylan gave her a curt nod - "Thanks."

Alicia gave her a squint eyed face and after a moment or two of being stared down like a hawk on it's prey, the spanish beauty finally spoke - "Nine-five. A touch more gloss and I'd give you a nine-six." Dylan nodded - "Done," the red head said hang shooting into her pocket and pulling out a tube - And on it went. "Perfect," Alicia's voice came with an approving nodd.

"Nine-four." Spiteful Kristen said, "You look too skinny in that. Like you have an eating disorder or something." The lower rating was because of her jealousy - But it also had truth in it. Dylan looked pretty anorexic. "Shut up!" Dylan snapped at her, eyes glowering with anger. "I don't have an eating disorder!" She stomped her foot angrily before turning away from the group.

"Gawd, Dyl, defensive much? I didn't say you had one - You still eat like an eight hundred pound woman, now you just don't look like one." Kristen snarled back, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around, forcing her to look at her.

"Your saying I used to look like I was eight hundred pounds?" Dylan yelled back horrified and hurt. "I cannot believe you!"

"Oh come awn, Dyl! You know it's true. You were the fattest bitch at OCD - You looked like you were nine months pregnant." Kristen's bitchy reply came back as quick as thunder.

"Fuck you! Your just jealous that I can actually get a rating higher than a nine." Dylan said, and not knowing what else to do she lunged at the other PC member, shoving her as hard as she could, leaving Kristen laying in the street. Luckily, it wasn't a very busy one and there were no cars in sight.

"Dyl, what the fuck?" Massie's voice came, horrified, disgusted, and ashamed. "You can't go around shoving people into roads! My gawd, what's the matter with you? Do we need to get you some therapy? She was rating you! You need to chill!" Claire and Cam were helping Kristen up, while Alicia just listened to the drama blissfully. She lived for this kind of stuff. "Kris are you okay?" The alpha called over to her friend, who was dusting off her outfit.

"Yeah, fine. I guess all her body weight went to her temper." She said sounding incredibly pissed off.

"Gawd. You two are going to have to put this behind you 'cause I will not let you two ruin our first day for us. If any fighting breaks out with you today, you're BOTH out and that's that." Massie snarled, glaring at both of them.

"Whatever." Both Kristen and Dylan said at the same time.

"Great. Now me and Leesh still need our ratings - Personally, I give Alicia a nine-eight. She looks ah-mazing in a classy but sexy way."

"I agree,"

"Yeah same here."

Kristen and Dylan said, and Alicia rolled her eyes looking pissed off - She wanted hawnest ratings with thought put into them, but it was obvious she wasn't gonna get them now that they went and ruined everything. Claire just shrugged, ". . . um, yeah. Nine-eight." She too looked waaay too concerned about the Dyl and Kris drama. Pathetic. "Okay, Mass. Your turn - I give you a nine-eight too. You look great." And everyone agreed. . . And Massie was pissed. She was a ten, she knew she was - Why couldn't they see it too? She was a ten, she was a ten, she was a ten. Were her friends retarded? "Whatevs, let's get to school." She linked arms with Alicia and Claire, Alicia linked arms with Dylan, and Claire with Kristen - and just like that they strutted to school in a fearsome fivesome. They were hot as hell, despite a couple poor outfits.

They all turned heads, like they always did, as they walked inside - The familiar looks of envy from LBR's in their grade, approval from the older girls, and looks of lust from the guys. Things were going _great_. They had all gotten their schedules when they went to the orientation - Though they hadn't really looked around for their classes, they had been too busy socializing on that day. "Ugh - Okay," Massie started to say, taking off her glasses. "I officially have no idea where my first period class is." The brunette was studying her sheet of paper intensely. "Do you guys know where room -" She cut herself off as a familiar sight appeared in front of her, eyes wide and happy.

"Emagawd, Charlie!" Massie squealed, breaking away from her group of girls the moment she saw her sexy senior boyfriend. He was a total HART - and was very very hawt. He had perfect blonde hair and bright blue eyes, mmm, he totally had an all american boy look about him and looked like her could be a male model. Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous.

"Hey Mass," the older boy said bringing his girlfriend in for a sensual hug, he locked lips with her quickly forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Massie obliqued and kissed back, and soon they were in a full blown make out - It only lasted a mere few minutes though, much to Charlie's disappointment and to Massie's thanks. She really liked Charlie, and would do anything for him, but sometimes she thought he was a little too physical. All they ever did was make out! Her mouth even hurt a bit afterwords.

"Babe, I gotta run - Ditch third period and meet me here?" Massie giggled, she had never ditched before - But she would do anything for Charlie. "That could be arranged," she purred out slyly, with that said Charlie disapeared into the crowd. The brunette turned to talk to her friends - "He's so hawt, isn't he?" She was totally love struck.

"He's pretty cute," Alicia giggled in agreement. "I dunno about him... He's like, eighteen, isn't he?" Claire said worriedly, of course she was only looking out for her best friend - She didn't mean anything bad by it.

"Um, yeah. Your point?" Massie snapped looking over at Claire in annoyance. Gawd, couldn't she just be happy for her?

"Well... You're only fourteen." She said after a moment, shrugging slightly. "It just seems like he's too old for you... You know? And from the way he greeted you it seems he's only interested in one thing..." The blond girl said nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to another as she waited for the alpha's response.

"... Puh-lease, Kuh-laire. Him being older than me totally boosts my alpha status - And honey, he kissed me. So what? Couples kiss, deal with it. Maybe you shoot start kissing _your_ boyfriend more." She said smugly, glancing at Alicia and Cam who had somehow gravitated closer to each other again. Massie had to find out what exactly was going on between them - Just casual hooking up? Or was there actual feelings there? She wouldn't make a big deal out of it though. Sure, Alicia was a major biatch for doing that, but hey - They could do whatever the hell they wanted as long as it didn't cause drama. And Claire was too big of a pussy to actually stand up for herself, so it seemed.

Claire stared at Massie in shock, "Gawd, Massie! What is with you lately?" She turned away and pushed her way away from her so called friends and started heading towards her destination; American History in room 202. High school was just off to a wonderful start, wasn't it? Her boyfriend was cheating on her with one of her besties, her _best _friend was being a total bitch to her - and well, everyone. But she seemed to be targeting Claire the worst. And Dylan and Kristen were fighting. What was happening to the PC?

"Whatevs," Massie said watching her go with an eye roll taking note that Cam didn't follow her. He just stayed glued to Alicia's side. She's text her an apology later - Or then again, maybe she wouldn't. "We'd better to class," the brunette said to her friends a moment later giving them a bored shrug. Being fashionably late would have been an ideal idea - But her and the other PC member didn't have any classes together, just lunch, it sucked most definitely. - And Massie wasn't so sure she wanted to walk in late without her intimidating glamorous girl gang with her. "See ya guys at lunch, Leesh - Text me if you get any gossip, I wanna stay on top of these things."

With that being said the four girls separated - along with Cam who finally left Alicia's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Heliumxballoons - Oh, gosh - Thank you. c; It means a lot to me that you liked it, I'm a huge fan of your writing! And yeah, Massie's going to be a full-blown bitch in this story, the girls gotten too big for her britches basically. xD And yeah, I'll try writing in smaller paragraphs, I'm not really used to writing like that though so it might take awhile until it's ideal. =] Thanks again for your review. 3<strong>

**Bahaha - Yes, I guess at a glance it could seem pretty generic, huh? XD It really isn't going to be a Massie's da' bomb kind of story though. It's more or less a story about how mean and nasty she can be; And how she'd really be nothing without her friends, but we'll get to that in later chapters lol. I'm honestly not the biggest Massie fan out there either, ahaha, Dylan is probably my favorite character buuut Massie is easier for me to right about. Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Musiciswhatfeelingssoundlike - xD Yeah, Alicia's not going to be the best of friend in this story. And kind of a slut. The thing I'm going for is her problems at home drives her to, um, sleep with everyone she comes in contact with. With her father gone her mom's going to be working a lot and it's going to be like... just, basically, searching and longing for affection, which she fins in guys. 3 Thanks for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Claire was the first one to class - everyone was probably wasting time figuring that since it was the first day it gave them a ticket to be late. The blond shrugged her slender shoulders slightly and sat down in an empty desk in the back, eying the teacher nervously. What a creepy old man he was - Bald hair and very very short. He had creepy blue eyes that reminded her of a crow's. He was definitely setting off her creepdar.

"Hello there - Your name?" He greeted, his voice warm and friendly - appearances could be deceiving, Claire thought to herself with a small smile, this guy seemed to be pretty nice.

"Claire Lyons," she smiled back - might as well be friendly, huh? He was going to be her teacher until summer time. Better get on his good side, right? "You have a really nice classroom." Lame. Something an LBR would have said, she scolded herself silently, thankful Massie hadn't heard that. The alpha would have kicked her had she said something so nerdy in her presence.

"Nice to meet you, Claire." By now other students were crowding into the room, clumsily dropping bags and finding seats. "I'm sure you're going to enjoy yourself in my class, most of my students do." The old man said with a hearty laugh, resting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing slightly. Claire liked him immediately, he reminded her of her grandfather.

"I'm sure I will," she beamed back at him as she watched the history teacher shuffle back into the front of the room. He looked really old, she noted, around seventy at the least. Why was he still teaching? Had it been Claire, she would have retired long ago, who really wanted to put up with a bunch of pissy teenagers when you're that old? Maybe it was his passion, though. Maybe retirement wasn't his way to go.

"Hey Claire," a warm voice sounded to her left and she turned her head, looking into the eyes of none other than Derrick Harrington. Or, Derrington as the pretty committee affectionately called him. Massie and Dylan's ex boyfriend, and Cam's best friend. Also easily one of the cutest boys at school - With his shaggy blond hair and dark brown eyes, he was a real heartthrob. "Hey Derrick." She replied to him, staring at him for a long moment. Did he know about what Cam and Alicia were up to? Should she ask him for the details? Would he even tell her? Claire found herself nibbling anxiously at her nails, a bad habit that she needed to stop - They were horrible looking because of it, uneven and definitely uneasy on the eyes.

But so it seemed, the cute boy had other things on his mind he wanted to talk about.

"Who was that dude Mass was getting pregnant with this morning?" He asked, dropping his backpack onto the floor and taking the seat next to Claire, he looked at her curiously, arching a brow in question. "Was he a teacher? That fool looked old, and it would so be like Mass to move in on a teacher." He chuckled and lightly punched Claire's shoulder to show her he was kidding, though like every joke some truth existed - Was Massie really still above all that? She sure used to be. She used to be above PDA too though and dating adults. Now she sure wasn't, so it seemed. How long would it be before Massie was giving under table favors for a good grade in math?

"That's her new boyfriend, Charlie - and no, he's not a teacher," she paused briefly to force out a polite chuckle, even though he didn't really find his joke to be funny. "You're close though, he's a senior." Though it wasn't all that close - It was still illegal, technically. Eighteen year old guys really weren't supposed to go around banging fourteen year old girls - though of course, she couldn't be sure that was what was going on between them, judging by how the pair had been though it was only a matter of time before they got that far. Claire remembered fondly of how Massie had been a lip virgin just two years before, how the brunette had hatched a plan to get the students of her underground kissing class, MUCK, in the action with Derrick. The alpha had lied about her experience and had gotten caught in it, thus she needed to have eyewitnesses to prove she wasn't an LBR. Thinking back on it, Claire found the whole thing to be kind of lame. Who really cared if a twelve year old hadn't had her first kiss yet? . . . Well, other twelve year old girls, of course, the answer came and Claire smirked slightly at the immaturity at how they used to all be. But two years later, were they really anymore mature?

"Well, damn." Derrick said with a laugh - though was that jealousy Claire could hear in his voice? "Wonder where she met him at," the cute boy wondered aloud, messing with his hair slightly as he spoke. "I would love to land myself a senior - the upperclassman are major babes." All signs of jealousy gone, Claire noted silently watching him intently. "Whatever - Anyway, did you hear I made varsity for soccer?" He wiggled his butt a little, was he flirting? Claire wondered widening her eyes slightly at the motion. That _had_ definitely been how he flirted with Massie, the blond recalled silently.

"Um, no, I didn't actually. Congrats, though." She smiled back at him distractedly, deciding that the blonde headed brown eyed boy - who was really starting to look cute right then - had not been flirting. She was just over looking things, that's all. "Kristen made varsity for the girls, and Cam made junior varsity." She put in with a small nod, knowing that he probably already knew about Cam - they were best friends, after all. But she figured a smooth change over to her cheating boyfriend could get her some details of his committed adultery. "Speaking of Cam," Claire started talking again just as Derrick opened his mouth to speak. "he and Alicia have been getting pretty close, don't ya think? It's cool to see my best friend and my boyfriend bounding..." She said with a little laugh, though she was obviously lying through her teeth. If she flat out asked why he was cheating on her with the spanish slut she probably wouldn't get anything out of him.

"Oh." Right away, Derek looked flushed. He knew, Claire realized feeling a pang in her heart. So it was true... It wasn't just some paranoid girlfriend suspicion, it was reality. "I... Derek..." Claire broke out into tears, sobbing uncontrollably, she grabbed a tissue from inside her back back, stuffing her face into it. "Is he cheating on me?" She gasped, looking over to him with tear filled blue eyes.

"Claire..." The cute soccer boy said, taking her into his arms. "Yes... He is." A sob from Claire, they were beginning to get looks from other students. The teacher was also eying them. Good thing class hadn't actually officially started yet... "And you're going to hate me for saying this but... I set them up together."

Slap.

Before Derek knew what hit him, Claire struck him in the cheek, leaving an angry read mark. "You're right, I do hate you..." and before Derek had the chance to respond, Claire was gone. And now everyone in class was giving him the evil eye.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

Do you know what it's like to feel ugly all the time?

Dylan sure did, and she hated it. The thin redhead stood in the bathroom staring into the mirror that hated her so much, tears flooding out of her eyes. She was currently underweight, but looking into the glass she saw nothing but fat. "It's not fair," the red head murmurs sadly. She had a gorgeous famous mom and two stunningly thin sisters. Why couldn't she be thin too? It wasn't right.

Then she had to be in the pretty committee too, with all her perfect size zero friends. Of course, she was a size zero now too - But honestly? Tags lied sometimes. So did you friends. 'Oh Dyl, you're so skinny! You're not fat at all, you're a real stunner!' Bullshit. For years she spent time around her perfect friends, trying to lose weight to be just like them. Thin. Pretty. And perfect. Now that she finally achieved it... Well, she didn't believe it. How could she? She'd spent so long telling herself that she was fat, always will be, and nothing would ever change... That she believed it, even now.

The bell rang, but Dylan ignored it. She had to arrive fashionably late, right? Besides she still had something to do...

And of course the fact that she didn't think she was skinny, when she was really very much underweight, also came from the fat that well... Dylan was sick. No, she hadn't been diagnosed, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was suffering from a chronic case of the disease that targeted not only your health, but also your self esteem. She loved her disease though, loved and hated it at the same time...

"Are you making me skinny, Mia? Are you going to save me from being a fat pig?" She asked softly, moving away from the sink and into a stall. The bathroom was empty, good. She plunged her fingers into her throat, puking up her breakfast and all snacks. Tears fell from her face. "Is it going to start working?" _Mia please, I need you... Please help me..._ She was in high school now. She had to fit in... Or better yet, she had to fucking shrink so she didn't fit. The beautiful red head sat on the ground, staring into the porcelain bowl. She flushed it then, rising to her feet.

Nobody would know what she had done. Nobody ever would.

She had read about those girls who hadn't been careful, the girls who had gotten caught and were sent to rehab. Oh, no, that would never happen to her though, she was much too careful for that, wasn't she? However though to her horror as she exits the stall, she sees Claire, staring at her intently with tears in her own eyes. What was the matter? She hadn't seen her, had she? She hadn't heard, right? "O-oh! Hey Kuhlaire..."

Claire didn't look worried though, in fact she seemed to be oblivious to what had been going on seconds before. But she was crying - Her friend was in trouble. Quickly Dylan wiped her own tears away with lightning speed. "Claire, whats wrong?" She took her sweet blonde friend in her frail, tooth pick thin arms, and walked her over to the bathroom counter where the two both sat, Dylan petting the sobbing girl's hair.

"You're never going to believe this..." She cried softly, tearfully. "C-cam is cheating on me with Alicia..." Dylan's face lit up with fury, but then all anger faded away upon hearing Alicia's name. "Kuh-laire, Leesh and I have been friends way longer than you and I have." The red head stood up, flipping her gorgeous hair over her shoulder. "Do nawt drag me into this, Claire Lyons, you know who's side I'll pick."

That being said, the way too thin girl suffering from bulimia sashayed out of the bathroom. Off to class. She felt bad, kind of, but come on! Alicia and her went way back. Claire? Puh-lease. She was a poor bitch living in Massie's house who appeared out of no where just two years ago. If it came down to it, she would take Alicia's side over Claire's. Not to say she wanted to though, she loved Claire dearly. She just hoped that she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

She could hear Claire's sobs from the bathroom still, and she felt worse than ever - She wanted to go back and comfort her, but how could she? She didn't want to get involved with the whole Calicia deal unless she absolutely had to."Better not fuck things up for the pretty committee, Kuh-laire.." she muttered, striding theough the near empty halls. She wasn't blind, she could see the pc was shattering apart bit by bit... Claire's drama with Alicia could just break it up. For good? Maybe... Without further thought on the situation, she put on a saucy 'I'm glad class waited for me' smile and opened the door. Ah, high school... Bring it. The nerves she had felt earlier seemed to vanish as she opened the door, and self esteem seemed to return . . . Though not completely, no. That was impossible. Still there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head, telling her she was fat and needed to puke more... But she ignored it. For the time being, anyway.


End file.
